


Puppy Kisses

by FangFiction



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Is it Kouga or Koga make up your mind, Kissing, M/M, Might go up later, Teen for Koga's foul mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangFiction/pseuds/FangFiction
Summary: 30 Fics for Just Kiss 2017 featuring my favorite oblivious/angry dorks.1. Look Over Here





	

**Author's Note:**

> First theme is
> 
> "Look over here"
> 
> so these dorks are taking pictures. Enjoy~~

 

“You… can take pictures with your phone?”

Koga had to do everything in his power not to slam his head flat onto the table he was sharing with his purple-haired unit-mate. It always staggered him how _bad_ Adonis was with anything electronic. Just the other day he’d almost blown up Koga’s rice cooker, so it shouldn’t really have come as a surprise that he couldn’t handle his phone. So, instead of introducing his face to the wood, he snatched Adonis’ phone out of his hands.

The first thing that stood out was his background: a picture of three giggling, dark-skinned girls. When Adonis saw Koga’s eyebrows fly up, he sighed, “My sisters did that. I have no idea how.”

The grey-haired teen rolled his eyes. For someone as strong as Adonis, the fact that he could still be pushed around by a bunch of girls was just sad. Koga scooted over until he was sitting next to Adonis so he could show him what he was doing on his screen, although he didn’t neglect to huff and groan about the effort. Secretly, explaining simple things to Adonis was fun - the dark-skinned teen was the only person Koga tried to help who (usually) actually bothered to listen. But he’d never admit it. Instead, in return for the attention, the self-proclaimed wolf had recently stopped threatening to punch Adonis to let his frustrations with other people out. He thought that was a fair enough reward.

“Look ya just open up the menu –“

“I’ve never seen that screen in my life.” Adonis quickly interrupted him.

“You – what? You haven’… Oh my god.” Koga was going to lose it. Adonis couldn’t be serious. He hadn’t ever looked at his phone’s _menu_? Koga opened the main menu on his phone by accident at least twice a day. “Just. When ya turn yer screen on, you push this button at the bottom. And yer menu pops up. Then you hit the camera button. It’s… you _seriously_ couldn’t figure this out? Did yer sisters used to drop you on yer head?”

Adonis frowned as he took his phone back from the other boy. “It’s nothing like that. I’m just pretty sure phones might actually be the devil.”

Koga snorted rudely. “Yeah, that must be it. Yer phone’s possessed.” He looked back at what Adonis was doing and couldn’t help snorting again. “Ya just took eight pictures of the tabletop, y’know.”

The dark-skinned teen ignored the other and stared intensely at his screen for a few moments. Then he suddenly stood, surprising Koga.

“Oi, where are you going?”

“We should go for a walk.”

“Like fuck we should.”

“It’s a beautiful day.”

“It’s _cold_. It’s why we’re sitting in this damn café instead of going home.”

“Just come on, Oogami.” Adonis grabbed Koga’s hand, pulling him out of the booth and through the coffee shop’s door.  

~~~~----~~~~----~~~~

“Let go.”

“No.”

“Adonis…”

“No.”

“Dammit!” Koga huffed and puffed as he tried to pull his hand out of Adonis’ grip to no avail. Adonis merely walked on, face impassive as always but clearly putting some effort into maintaining his grip. Koga could be loud, and obnoxious, and angry, and he carried himself like he was top dog (wolf?), but Adonis had figured out weeks ago how to _really_ push Koga’s buttons – Public Displays of Affection. It only worked because his boyfriend didn’t really hate it – complaining about hugs and holding hands and cuddles was just another part of Koga’s tough guy persona, and spending even a little bit of time with him made it obvious. It wasn’t really bullying. More of a lighter form of teasing than Koga usually suffered at the hands of their senpais.

“Man, cut it out already. People are _staring_ at us.”

Adonis decided to keep his mouth shut at that, since people were only looking at them because Koga was both yelling and growling in public. Instead he suddenly let go of Koga’s hand, almost sending the shorter boy sprawling into the snow.

“Gah, shit!” The fierce-eyed teen straightened himself out and stomped a few meters ahead, muttering under his breath, “Makin’ a fool outta me, holdin’ my hand and shit, piece a’ shit boyfriend.”

Adonis sighed. Even giving Koga what he wanted wasn’t enough to satisfy him sometimes (most of the time, really). But he’d thought of a better way to tease the other boy, and to practice what he’d learned today.

The purple-haired teen brought his cell phone out, frowning at it. He had to steel himself for what would surely be Koga’s blind rage at what he was about to do.

“Ne, Oogami. Look over here.”

Koga turned from where he’d stopped up ahead. “Whaddya wa-“

The flash from Adonis’ phone cut him off. As predicted, Koga proceeded to immediately fly off the handle. Which meant it was time to run.

Adonis turned tail and took off towards a park a few blocks away, sure that Koga would follow, if not because of his anger then at least because the self-proclaimed wolf always loved a good chase.

The runner finally stopped a few feet within the park, turning to see how far behind Koga had gotten only to be tackled into the snow.

“Hah! Thought ya’d lost me huh?” The grey haired boy was sitting on Adonis’ chest clutching the phone he’d snatched out of his hands. He started fiddling with the screen, like he was looking for something.

“Oogami, give it back.”

“No.”

Adonis pushed himself up into a sitting position, flipping Koga into the snow and reversing their positions.

“Give it back.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“ _Fuck_ no.”

“I just want to take another picture.”

“ _Absolutely_ fuck no.”

Adonis sighed. He’d have to bring out the big guns. “But you’re so cute when you’re angry, Oogami.”

Koga growled, showing his teeth. “I don’t know how to say _no_ any harder. Ya need me to punch it into you?”

The purple-haired teen just stared blankly back at the other, who’d finally picked himself out of the snow.

“I’m _not_ giving it back.”

More staring.

“I’m _not!_ ”

Just. So much staring. Adonis was just boring into him with his golden eyes.

“Che.” Koga had to look away. He’d never won a stare down with Adonis even once, he sure as hell wasn’t about to win now.

Adonis knew he’d succeeded when Koga broke eye contact. “I just want one more Oogami.”

“Fuckin’ _fine_!” Koga tossed the phone back to its owner.

Adonis allowed himself a rare chuckle. He may have said it to annoy his boyfriend, but he really was cute when he was trying this hard. An even better idea crossed his mind at the thought.

“Oogami…”

“God, what now? Just take the damn picture already.” Koga was refusing to look at his boyfriend.

“Oogami, look over here.”

Koga huffed, turning his head back towards him, and gasped when he felt Adonis’ lips gently press against his, warm and soft and insistent and _dammit was that a shutter sound?!_

“What the fuck do you think yer doing?” Koga pulled back suddenly, spluttering and shoving Adonis’ face away.

“I thought it would be nice. You said I needed a new ‘background.’” Adonis’s face suddenly dropped as he stared at his phone screen again. “I… don’t know how to do that.”

“For fuck’s sake. Give it here.” Koga snatched the phone back _again_. And suddenly burst out laughing as he tapped into the gallery. “Ya took a picture of a _tree_ you dipshit!” He flipped the phone around to show his boyfriend the blurry out of focus tree he’d captured.

“Ah. That’s… unfortunate.”

Koga stared at Adonis for a second, making an unreadable face. Then he stood, grabbing his friend’s hand and pulling him up at the same time.

“Come on.

“We can take a better one when we get home.”

They were both blushing the whole way back.

And Koga never let go of his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using this 30 day challenge to force myself to learn how to write these poor dorks, so sorry if it starts out (and/or remains) OOC. I promise it'll get better?  
> If you have any tips or suggestions, lemme know!
> 
> (I am low-key absolute garbage at endings. Maybe those will get better too! Don't hold your breath)


End file.
